


Silk

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun crushes on his new tutor not realizing everything Kim Minseok entails and his methods of teaching take a drastic turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact or find me on  [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji) ,  [twitter](http://twitter.com/jongin_senpai) ,  [livejournal](http://zhonqrens.livejournal.com/) , and  [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/6328) . 
> 
> This was going to be so much more but I had to get it done before December which I will be doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge. So, hopefully it doesn't disappoint that much. As always the format is shit - I apologize.

 

 

The first thought that crosses Sehun's mind is that wow, the assistant teacher for this semester is hot then secondly fuck, I'm going to fail at this rate. Sehun would like to say he's a diligent student but the honest truth was he barely had the time or luxury to study when his part time job kept him perpetually exhausted. It was the opportunity of a lifetime to be interning at the Korean National Ballet alongside his best friend Jongin, a beta who sleeps too much, who by all means was a prodigy. He would be a fool to reject such an offer that many other dancers would kill for. So, his grades suffered some in exchange for him could living out his dreams before settling for a mediocre job teaching English.  

 

The unfortunate truth about being an adult is he does not have time to throw away his responsibilities for schooling. At times he wishes he would have been lucky enough to be born into a semi-wealthy family so he did not have to worry about money but his middle class family was not only trying to lessen the burden of his education but his older brother’s as well.

 

It’s why he finds himself in front of the door with the shiny name plate hanging from the center of the door reading: _**KIM MINSEOK**_ -assistant professor. Little did he know walking through that door he would encounter an entirely new lifestyle.

 

\----

 

In retrospect he never thought he would have his pretty mouth wrapped around the alpha’s dick. Sehun was not used to being man handled by anyone much less someone several inches shorter but somehow it sparked something primal in him - something that screamed for what sweet submission would bring. Short hard thrusts with fingers curled into his blonde locks that had been hard to swallow at first but once Sehun had gotten in the rhythm and ignored the ache forming in his knees from being bent down for so long. Instead he found it delicious knowing his body would ache with the phantom discomfort of the things they would do.

 

He could imagine what he might look like: rosy cheeks, wet eyelashes framing his wanton eyes, the outline of cock pressed against the insides of his flushed cheeks, and hunched over the chair Minseok sat at cooing at him affectionately for what a good job he was doing. Normally, he might complain at the slightly amused tone to Minseok’s voice when he mutters something like, “such a good boy.” But instead it stirs heat in the pits of Sehun’s stomach, molten rock pouring out of his pores as he hummed as that rock of emotion tumbled down his spine and he moved enthusiastically to please his lover. Minseok didn’t say things like that to demean the pilant omega but rather he said it because he knew Sehun craved praise.

 

Minseok smiles unable to help himself because Sehun is really cute when he’s trying so eagerly with those thin pink lips stretched around him as the filthy lewd suckles has Minseok tightening his grip to encourage him to move to take him just a bit deeper.

 

Sehun doesn’t disappoint - his precious boy only pulls away when he’s milked Minseok dry, saliva coating his lips looking up for praise. What makes Minseok love him more is how he does not expect anything in return. Never demanding or inconsiderate as some of his other lovers had been who had always seeked things Minseok was unable to give. That does not mean Minseok won’t return the favor; because he most certainly will, but it’s nice somehow to know it’s not mandatory. That Sehun pleases him because he genuinely wants to.

 

“This is the best study date yet.” Sehun murmurs as Minseok wipes a bit of spit from the corner of his mouth as he tugs him forward. Unfortunately Sehun is just a bit too tall to fit comfortably on Minseok’s lap - one of the tallest omegas Minseok has ever encountered. But, Minseok was also one of the shortest alphas Sehun has ever seen. It somehow works. It doesn’t stop him from trying to squeeze himself onto the space and make himself small. It reminds Minseok vaguely of an overlarge cat who has not realized they’re grown by now.

 

“Somehow study dates with you have very little to do with studying.” Minseok says back as he presses a small kiss on his forehead with a small chuckle when Sehun’s back curves as Minseok pats his butt fondly.

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, hyung.” Sehun draws out the last word bringing to attention that despite him being a little shit that he can be respectful when he wants to be. He’s notoriously known for his casualness, often opting to drop honorifics, and do things that would provoke his seniors. Somehow they meshed well together. Minseok a bit traditional, Sehun a bit more wild - yet both shared a similar likeness with each other.

 

To say the least, their bodies are compatible. It’s apparent when Minseok brushes his hand down Sehun’s back side and squeezes the taut flesh. His fingers slide between the pretty ass stroking where he knows where Sehun must be fluttering prettily, oozing his transparent slick in arousal, ever so eager, and awaiting for Minseok.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun’s voice raises an octave as he throws an accusing look at Minseok for teasing him rocking his ass down on Minseok’s hand greedily. “Don’t tease me.” He says slowly with a small pout forming on his lips. The expression looks so adorable because Sehun’s scowl just cannot be taken seriously when he applies pressure Sehun is bubbling out a polite please. But there is the undeniable truth that Minseok adores teasing the other - it being one of his favorite foreplay.

 

When they had first met Sehun had only dreamed of having Minseok stroke his ass like it was some type of altar to worship. Little did he know that one day the alpha would be his completely.

 

He really has Jongin to thank for his success. Tired of watching Sehun’s crush wallow instead Jongin sat in on one of their study dates releasing his pheromones in the air as he flirted shamelessly with Sehun. It was safe to say it had provoked Minseok enough for the elder to bend Sehun over and spank him so hard that he couldn’t walk right for days - scolding him for trying to entice a negative reaction from Minseok.

 

“If you want something you need to ask, baby boy.” Minseok had said making Sehun’s insides purr at the pet name. “Do not make me jealous again - you will regret it.”

 

And Sehun had stuck to his promise, never knowingly doing anything to anger Minseok again. He enjoyed praise and enjoyed the rewards that typically went along with it. His ass ground against Minseok’s fingers wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the annoyance of clothes. Instead he knows his boxers are dampening with slick as he presses himself without shame against the other.

 

Truthfully Minseok enjoys Sehun this way. Completely pliant and willing - muttering quiet pleas for Minseok to not tease him. His free hand moves to unbutton the other’s pants, sliding down midway on his milky thighs. His cock jutted hard against the grey fabric of his boxers, a damp spot forming both at the tip of his cock and the backside where his self lubricant was seeping. He mewls when Minseok’s fingers press harder into that spot that aches for attention on Sehun making his spine curve towards his lover.

 

When Minseok slides down his boxers revealing more pale skin and an angry red cock pressing into his front side he smiles fondly. At this rate he knows Sehun is going to want to skip the foreplay and get right to it. Who is he to deny his precious baby anything?

 

Two fingers press firmly against Sehun’s quivering entrance as Minseok presses a faint kiss on his shoulder to let him know wordless to not tense up. Sehun tries to relax but instead presses himself down hard on the fingers - swiveling his hips until they’re fully buried in him with a quiet breathy moan of finally.

 

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to go to town, riding his fingers, stroking himself knowing that Minseok enjoys the sight he puts on. He’s panting harder and eyes glossy as his forehead hits Minseok’s shoulder voice coming out in a bubbly, weak whine. It’s when Minseok thrusts his slender digits in that particular spot that Sehun sees white and his toes curl - “there, there, there.” he’s begging. Minseok rubs the little nub on the inside of Sehun knowing how it drives him crazy.

 

When seconds pass and Sehun feels the climb happening - he goes with him, feeling the hazy dew of pleasure run up his spine as he makes a “mpmggh” squeezing himself at the base of his cock. A small splatter of white hits Minseok’s lower abdomen and he knows he’s going to be stuck with the laundry from now on at this rate. Minseok rubs him until he can breath and see straight again.

 

Sehun leans over peeking his lips affectionately, ready to cuddle post-climax. “You know, if you were an anatomy tutor I’d probably have passed easily.” Sehun teases slightly and Minseok just rolls his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
